Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to handling jackpots in a gaming network.
Background
Gaming systems have been proposed that employ a client/server architecture. Such architectures can support very large numbers of gaming clients and accordingly present challenges for the management of prizes that can be awarded to one of a plurality of gaming machines such as a jackpot.